Written In The Stars
by everycloudhas
Summary: "She stole him from me. I will do anything and everything to get him back. He is mine and he will always be mine. For it is written in the stars." AU and ooc because Kurosaki Ichigo is in love. And love can cause anyone to act crazy.
1. Chapter 1

(星)

There they are.

I can hear the begrudging whisperings and the envious sighs.

The perfect couple.

How I hate them.

Sorry.

How I hate her.

She stole him from me.

I am his best friend and confidante.

His love.

I have always loved him.

And I believed if she hasn't bewitched him, he would have loved me back.

The cunning enchantress.

I will save him from her constraining clutches.

I will tear off her charming deceitful facade.

I will make him open his eyes and see the 'real' her.

I will be there to comfort him and love him when his heart breaks.

I will always be there for him.

And he will finally know who he really loves.

For it is written in the stars.

(星)

"Class, settle down! Quiet!" Ochi-sensei raised her voice to order the class to stop their chattering.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I would like for you to welcome the latest addition to our cosy little class. Come in."

The new transfer student walked in and Kurosaki Ichigo was in love.

But so were all the male population of the class. And a few closet cases.

"H-hello," She nervously greeted her new classmates in her soft, sweet, melodious voice and Ichigo fell even more deeply in love.

"M-my name is..."

"Louder!" Some jealous bitch shouted and Ichigo frowned at the interruption.

"A little louder." The sensei smiled in encouragement.

The fidgeting girl composed herself and holding her school bag tightly, she introduced herself again.

"I am Inoue Orihime. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed gracefully.

Her fellow classmates started firing questions at her.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"What!?" Ochi-sensei was incensed. "Who said that! You do not need to answer any of the questions, now or ever, Inoue." The sensei assured the blushing beauty. "And if anyone should bully you, you know you can always come to me." The sensei has taken a liking to this gentle polite girl. "Wait, I will assign a reliable person to protect you." Hands shot up, volunteering to be the 'bodyguard'.

Ochi-sensei seeked out the one she has her mind set on.

'A beautiful name for a beautiful princess.' Ichigo was lost in his own world.

"Kurosaki, lift your hand to show Inoue where she will be seated."

There was no response.

Orihime saw a brightly orange colored set of hair. The owner of the hair was the only one not looking at her. She smiled lightly at his cheerful hair.

"Kurosaki!"

And a missile was launched at him.

Ichigo awaken just in time to dodge the speeding projectile aiming for his head.

"Sorry." Turning behind, he smirked at the one who was caught in the friendly fire. He took the duster from him. The victim dusted himself and sneezed violently a few times. He tried to glare at Ichigo but he has to rush to the washroom to blow his nose.

Ochi-sensei pitied the sneezing boy and did not stop him from running out without asking for permission. She pointed Ichigo to Orihime and her heart started fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

"That's the idiot who will be helping you. Kurosaki, give me back the duster." Ochi-sensei ordered him.

Ichigo dutifully stood up and walked towards the teacher,

and the princess.

Both hearts were throbbing frantically at the coming meeting.

Step by step, and then he was there in front of her.

Intense inquisitive chocolate eyes met timid twinkling honey eyes.

Ochi-sensei felt herself enchanted by the scene in front of her. She could feel the chemistry between the two unlikely individuals. There was definitely a spark. 'To be young and in love.' She thought wistfully.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime" She introduced the two struck by cupid's arrows classmates.

Orihime held out her hand after a slight bow and Ichigo handed her the duster.

The whole class erupted into a riotous laughter.

Ochi-sensei took the comedy item from Orihime and told the two red-faced teenagers to go back to their seats.

"Oh yes, Inoue, you will be sitting next to Kurosaki." Ochi-sensei noticed the startled look from her students and then one appeared slightly excited and the other, relief?

Orihime nodded and meekly followed Ichigo.

Ichigo did not trust his voice and so he just pointed to the table besides his before sitting down.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." He heard her said softly.

Bracing himself for the impact, he turned to look at her and the two hearts came together as one.

But the path to true love never did run smoothly for a pair of scheming vindictive eyes wwas already plotting to tear them apart, even though they were destined to be together, now and forever.

(星)

(I know I should not start with another story but this story was inspired, no frustrated into writing by the bitching of a casual friend during lunch, going on and on about our mutual friend's relationship. I like the new couple, I think they're good for each other. But the resentful nonstop bitching for the past few weeks is really getting on my nerves. No wonder, he's with her and not you. Meow. :P)

(Any suggestion as to who the jealous insane classmate should be? Definitely not Tatsuki. Anybody you all hate? Or should I create a new oc?)


	2. Chapter 2

(星)

Inoue Orihime was feeling nervous.

It was almost time for recess and since today was her first day in a new school, where was she going to have her lunch?

How she miss her two best friends. She wondered if they were getting ready to share their lunches with each other.

She wondered if she could share her lunch with...

She stole a quick shy peek at the orange-haired classmate sitting next to her,

Two completely different vibrant shades of brown collided.

Startled, they held each other gazes for what seemed like an eternity till Orihime finally offered a small timid smile and looked away.

Kurosaki Ichigo smirked to himself as his auburn-haired classmate turned away from him.

He did not mean to look at her, well he meant to look at her, just not for himself to have been caught by her. He has not been able to keep his eyes off her since he first laid his eyes on her.

What has she done to him?

Kurosaki Ichigo did not ogle girls.

No.

Kurosaki Ichigo did not look at girls.

Period.

So,

Why has he been unable to focus on anything else other than the beauty sitting next to him.

Yes. She was beautiful.

But there seemed to be so much more to her than mere physical attraction on his side.

Ichigo wanted to find out more about her, he wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know everything about her.

Asking her to join him for lunch would be a great start.

He wondered how was he going to do it?

(星)

Ichigo scowled annoyingly at his fellow classmates surrounding Orihime. More like suffocating the poor girl. As soon as the school bell has rang for recess, the whole lot has descended on her like locusts. A ravenous destructive swarm bent on devouring the last innocent fragile plant left standing.

He has to save her.

He has to protect her.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. Eyes gleamed with determination. Heart pounding furiously for what he was about to do. He stood up from his chair.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed.

A very deep long-suffering sigh.

Instead of rescuing his princess, he has to face his 'friend'.

Before he could get a word out, his female classmate has already grabbed his arm tightly with her own two hands, "Let's go, Ichigo."And she started to pull him away from Orihime.

Only to be stopped by Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro, "Ichigo, why don't you invite your pretty new 'neighbour' to join us?" Keigo drooled over the prospect of the extremely enticing new transfer student having lunch with 'him'.

"Yes. Ichigo, she seemed to be overwhelmed by all the attraction being shown to her." Mizuiro added after his observation.

Their female classmate glared angrily at the two of them, "Just let her be. For all you know, she could be deliberately seeking the attention showered upon her. That attention whore."

Ichigo shook his head and once again before he could say anything, Keigo, perhaps to spite their jealous classmate, shouted at Orihime, "Inoue-san, come on! We are waiting for you!" He lifted Ichigo's free arm and waved at Orihime with it.

Orihime looked up and she almost squeaked out her relief.

She has been feeling so nervous and frantically trying to find a solution for her current dilemma. She did not want to offend any of her new classmates and yet, she was truly uncomfortable with all the questions and praises. When she heard the scrape of her classmate's chair, she thought he was going to do something but she has to witness a petite girl pulled him away from her.

She did not know why she felt so disappointed.

And her heart, it experienced a completely different kind new aching.

Was her heart trying to tell her something?

Now, when she heard her name being called, she quickly took it as a way out. And when she saw it was her orange-haired classmate, her heart nearly jumped out of her mouth or that was how she felt.

And she was being waved at... by him.

She timidly looked him in the face and there appeared to be a small smile of encouragement at her.

He was her knight in shiny armour.

She should not keep him waiting.

Jumping quickly to her feet, she tried to avoid hitting anyone before she offered her sincerest apologies to the classmates surrounding her.

She grabbed her bentou.

She rushed to him.

But in her hurry to get to him, she has forgotten how clumsy she was.

She tripped on her own feet and she was going to fall facedown onto the floor.

She braced herself for the impact but she did not suffer the indignity of having to kiss the floor on her first day at school.

Strong tanned arms have caught her.

She gazed gratefully at the one who rescued her.

Concerned deep chocolate eyes returned the gaze.

"Inoue, are you alright?"

As soon as Ichigo noticed Orihime was in danger of falling down, he torn the clingy grasp from his arm and dashed to save her from damaging her very angelic face.

And now staring at the angel in his arms, he felt unrecognizable emotions coursing throughout his body. Uncomfortable feelings, but not unwanted. He just have to find out in time what these sensations signified.

And yet,

Somehow he knew.

But,

He did not want to admit it was... love.

For he knew loving her will take a lot of courage and he did not want to be in love.

He just did not.

Getting no response from the girl in his arms as she continued to grace him with a look of pure admiration on her very cute blushing face, he gulped at the undeserved honor bestowed on him.

He forced, imaginary or real, what was preventing him from speaking to go down his throat by swallowing very hard.

He gazed into her mesmerizing soft honey eyes.

"Inoue, are you alright?" He repeated in a gentle voice as he slowly released her from his arms, but seeing her still wobbling on her shaking feet, he lent support to her by holding both her wrists again.

He could feel her pulses throbbing rhythmically fast underneath his rough hands.

Her small pink tongue came out to wet her perched lips as Orihime slowly composed herself to assure her saviour she was fine.

"I-I a-am..." She found her voice again albeit stammering, but she was separated from him again

A pair of contemptuous dark eyes glared at her, "Of course, she's alright! The pretentious bitch!" She spat out.

This time Ichigo was not going to let her get away from insulting an innocent girl. he scowled at her, "Apologize now, Mi..."

"NO! Why should I!" She shouted back furiously.

"It is alright, Kurosaki-kun. I am not offended. Your sister did not mean anything by it." Orihime turned to to give her a friendly little smile. Facing the orange-haired girl, she was so staggered by the sheer hatred directed at her that she did not see the hand coming towards her.

"You stupid bitch!" She shrieked. She wanted to slap the princess's fair face so badly.

Ichigo caught the arm before it could make contact with Orihime's blanched face.

"Don't you even dare think of hurting her!" He growled out his protectiveness of the ashen-face girl. "And I am warning you now," He glared intimidating at her, "No more of your sick scaring tactics!"

The threatened classmate did not seem to be overly bother with the chilling warning, instead she pierced the auburn-haired beauty with another of her full of contempt look and stomp off.

Orihime stared in confusion at the back of her classmate. She was transported back to the days of being bullied because of what the bullies deemed whatever they found not to their liking, it was up to them to correct it.

That being her hair. Absent-mindedly, she stroke her long hair, at least back then she had her brothers to warn off the bullies once they knew their sister was being bullied.

But now, who will protect her?

A single lonely tear, much like how she was feeling now, slowly began its sad journey from the corner of her eye to descend down her blushing cheek,

But before it could hit the ground and disappear forever,

A rough finger reached out, gently caressing her face as it carefully collected the lone tear onto it.

This was not love, right?

(_星)_

_(Yoshi. I am home. I am back. What!? Nobody noticed I was gone. My friend did good, eh? He posted all I have written. I hoped to go through them once I have the time. Now I need to do a update for this story and a few more before I disappear again. Two words. WORLD CUP! Will give thanks for the suggestions given for the classmate and explain my choice in my next update. Hopefully it will be before the whistle is blown. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Did I promise a new update before the start of the World Cup? Well, shame on me. How long has it been? But, let me gripe a little about the final. The European blood inside dad and I were cheering for Germany to win, on South American soil, no less. And we were happy when Germany did win, till my friend; yes, the same idiot who caused me a lot of grief about deleting and stuffs, mentioned three of the players in the German side were playing for my dad's most hated team. Long story short, he has not came within a whiff of my house since that day. If you have thought the shipping wars were bad, you have not been to any derby matches. Glad to get that off my chest.)_

_( Thanks, especially to :** Annabelle4.0, Fer-chan7, Saint Sita, Canori, naleah, NaruHinaFanboy, Anonymous Starbucks Lover, Ermilus, kittylover195678, KazumaKaname, strykerhl, W-Stars, Ichihime94. yoona-unnie, MasterQwertster,**)_

(星)

"Inoue,"

Startled by this touch and the soft voice, Inoue Orihime turned her timid gaze to the one who has called out to her.

Kurosaki Ichigo was staring at the single tear on his finger like it was something delicate and precious.

He returned her gaze with one of firm determination, "It's alright, Inoue. You can just let it all out and... if you are willing and if you don't mind, you can share your burden with me. I will try my very best to help you in any way I can. And that's a promise." He swore solemnly as his eyes fixed passionately upon her.

He did not know why he has to make that pledge to her. She has only just came into his life this morning but he was already ready to do anything for her.

And seeing her feeling so hopeless caused his heart to clench and his stomach to go all topsy-turvily funny.

That was why he has to swear to make what he was feeling to go away.

Feeling like this made him weak and he needed to be strong, in order to do as what he was named.

一護

And he was going to be the one to protect her whether she wanted it or not.

He glanced at her, only to see more tears cascading down her flushed face,

He panicked at the sight, although he did ask her to let it all out, all he thought was, she was going to share whatever was troubling her with him.

He certainly did not expect to see more tears coming from her.

"Inoue, please don't cry. Did I do or say anything wrong? Please tell me." Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro looked at each other in utter astonishment. They have never heard Ichigo almost begging to a girl and he was saying please, not once but twice in a sentence.

Orihime shook her head. Too overcame with emotions to speak at the gentleness shown to her by someone she has only just met this morning.

She was not the only one, Keigo and Mizuiro too were surprised as how their bad-tempered scowling friend was behaving towards the crying beauty.

Ichigo looked desperately to his friend for some kind of help.

He knew he was not going to get any assistance from them when he saw their dumbstruck faces.

Tentatively, his big hand moved slowly and it found itself reaching to touch her, to reassure her, to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks and the minute it did make contact, the tears stopped and a startled soft gasp escaped from the auburn-haired princess.

So surprised by his gentle touch on her shoulder, she dropped her bentou.

And Ichigo removed his hand from her body.

Not one noted for his quick reflexes but was always on the lookout for free meals, Keigo rescued the bentou from certain disaster. He grinned triumphantly and handed it back to its rightful owner.

The blushing classmate took it from him gratefully, "Thank you," She paused and looked at her two new classmates shyly, "I am sorry, but I do not know your names." She apologized as she fiddled with the cloth of her bentou.

Keigo puffed up. He was going to introduce himself to the pretty new classmate when Mizuiro elbowed him away.

"Where are our manners? Inoue-san, I am Kojima Mizuiro and this drooling idiot is Asano Keigo."

"Hey! I am not a drooling idiot!" Keigo protested to his friends.

"Kojima-kun, Asano-kun" Orihime addressed them politely and bowed.

"Inoue, are you alright now?" Ichigo took the opportunity to ask her as he saw she was no longer crying. Seeing her bright eyes gazing at him and her tiny nod of affirmation, Ichigo felt himself feeling rather uncomfortable in the face, he said hurriedly, "Shall we go for our lunch?" And he walked away before anyone could notice his face changing color.

Orihime stood in thought and watched the back of the departing Ichigo, should she follow him, would it be too presumptuous for her to assume he meant for her to join him for lunch, but he did, didn't he?

"Yeah, lunch time. Come on, Inoue-san, why are you still standing about? Let's go!" Keigo reiterated for the princess to join them.

Mizuiro nodded in agreement as well.

And with that invitation, Orihime started to walk with her classmates to join Ichigo for lunch.

"Ah, excuse me, Kojima-kun? Shouldn't you be worried as to where your friend went?" Orihime asked apprehensively.

"My friend? Ichigo?" Mizuiro pointed to Ichigo who was walking just a few steps in from of them.

Orihime shook her head. "No. I am not talking about Kurosaki-kun. The orange-haired girl. The one who... the one who seems to dislike me." Orihime did not want to offend anybody by mentioning that the girl tried to strike her.

"Don't worry about her, Inoue-san. She must be already waiting for her prince charming at where we are going. And don't let it bother you; she hates almost everybody, especially the really pretty ones, such as yourself." Mizuiro grinned flirtatiously.

"And she's definitely no friend of ours, right Mizuiro?" Keigo added.

"That's right, Asano-san."

"Don't call me that!"

'Prince Charming?' Orihime wondered with a heavy heart. She wished she could know more. She gazed dreamily at the strong back of Kurosaki-kun, she wished hopefully he could be her 'Hikoboshi'.

"Inoue-san?"

She roused from her romantic reverie at her name. She smiled apologetically at her newfound friends who was staring questioningly at her and walked a little faster to join them.

As soon as they caught up with Ichigo, Keigo asked the question he has been dying to do so since he weighted Orihime's bentou with his hands.

"Inoue-san, if you don't mind me asking, why is your bentou so heavy?"

"Asano-san." Mizuiro sighed at his friend's unthoughtfulness.

Ichigo just let his hand did the talking and smacked the inconsiderate one on the back of his half-baked head.

"What?! Did I do anything wrong?!" Keigo whined. He appealed to the gracious princess with his big pitiful eyes, "Inoue-san, I did not say the wrong thing, did I?"

Orihime looked at Keigo in confusion, but nevertheless she shook her head as a reply to him.

"There you have it. Even Inoue-san does not think that it was the wrong thing to ask." Keigo grinned toothily. "So... Inoue-san, just why is your bentou so heavy?"

"Asano-san." Mizuiro sighed again.

"Quit calling me that!"

"Shut up, Keigo!" Ichigo glared at his friend before his eyes softened as he turned to Orihime, "It's alright, Inoue. You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it." He tried giving her a warm little smile but he guessed he was not that successful with it, if the stifled sniggering was any indication.

He glared at the culprits. "Wipe the stupid grins off your face, you imbeciles!" Ichigo barked at his friends.

Keigo and Mizuiro continued to grin broadly much to Ichigo's irritation.

Soft giggling was heard.

"Inoue?!"

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I did not mean to laugh at your attempt at a smile. But your friends are funny. Sorry." She apologized again and bowed at him.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head to hide his awkwardness. He was just glad she was not crying anymore and she has a smile on her beautiful face.

Smile.

Beautiful.

He was so smitten.

But it was not love, right?

And how many times would he question himself, if it were not?

"It's alright, Inoue. As long as you are happy. But I don't mean the two of you blockheads!" He scowled at his other two classmates.

Orihime smiled gratefully at her scowling classmate, he looked so fierce and intimidating and yet she felt so safe, so protected when she was around him.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She said softly.

Ichigo proceeded to rub the back of his head with more force than required. He was sure he was blushing again. He was thinking as to how to answer her without looking entirely like his name when he was saved by the door.

The door to the rooftop.

"Is this where we will be having our lunch?" Orihime asked curiously.

"That's right, Inoue-san. That's where the defenders of Karakura Town gather to plan our battle strategies in keeping our peaceful home safe." Keigo strike a superhero pose with his arms in a 'X' in front of his chest.

"You really, truly are an idiot, Keigo."

"As long as I am your idiot." Keigo replied coquettishly, gazed affectionately at him and batted his eyes at Ichigo.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Ichigo pushed 'a trying to cozy-up with him' Keigo.

Delightfully tinkling giggles tickled his ears and his senses.

He could get used to this addictive melodious sound.

He opened the door and roughly shoved Keigo in without a single word. Mizuiro followed his thoughtless friend, giving Ichigo a knowing look as he walked past him.

Ichigo chose to ignore it.

He stepped aside to let Orihime who was still hesitating at the door to go in first, " Come on, Inoue, it's going to be alright." He reassured her.

She glanced at him shyly with her eyes sparkling with anxiety. Her nervous hands played with her bentou cloth. She made no effort to move.

If this went on, he was not going to get to fill his hungry growling stomach with food and so he took the instinctively initiative of... grabbing her small wrist in his own bigger one and firmly, but gently he pulled her along with him to his chattering friends.

He could not help but feel how soft her skin felt underneath his rough hands. He could also feel her tiny pulse beating erratically and furiously. He wondered if she felt the strange sensation that was triggered by him touching her. It traveled innocently from his hand and coursed speedily through his veins till it hit him straight in the heart.

His heart.

Her heart.

Were they beating as one?

He wanted to ask her if she has ever experienced this feeling before.

"Inoue," He started to say with her wrist still encircled by his hand. He made the mistake of turning to look at her as they were walking. Soft timid honey eyes and an angelic blushing face made him forget what he was going to say.

"Ichigo, nice of you to make an appearance...,

Who's your pretty new girlfriend?"

(星星)

_( I will make no promises as to when I am going to update this. I do not want to jinx myself. :) )_

_(Many thanks for the suggestions.)_

_(**Saint Sita** : It won't be Rukia or Senna. But no, it's not going to be an OC that's related to Tatsuki or Rukia. And about your other review about me biting more than I could chew. Thanks for your concern but it's going to be fine because I have no life, make that social life. :(_

_**Renji4eva** : Always happy to hear from you. An OC, it is._

_**lyerlaboys1** : No. not Mahana. I do not have much of an impression of her. And Yay for me._

_**strykerhl** : Nooo! Not Kunieda Ryo. It does not mean I like her but Kunieda reminds me Kunieda Aoi and I really like her, though not as much as our Hime, of course._

_**NorthernShinigami** : Grimmjow will be in the story, (hint,hint) Renji will have romance problems of his own as well, (more hinting)._

_**FireCat and SnowWhite** : And we have a winner! It's going to be Aizen's... daughter._

_**Fer-chan** : Your wish is granted because you asked so politely. :)))_

_**nypsy** : Huh? Yumichika? But I thought he loves the other 'one'._

_**Ichihime94** : Thanks for liking the story. And Rukia will be having problems of her own. (extreme hinting)._

_**Kuku3** : A psycho character, hmm._

_**naleah** : Nah. Not those two. Rukia will be in the story but I am not too sure about Senna._

_**broman2** : Hey! Bro! This is a 'T' rated story, man. ;)_

_**Guest** : Riruka will be featured in my other story. Which one? You will have to wait and read them all. (shameless plugging, fully intended).)_

_(So Aizen will be the father but I have no idea who should be the mother, help? And I do not know whether to make her so evil beyond redemption, or just being blinded by obsessive love and is acting like a fairly normal teenager in love.)_


End file.
